Kopi & Teh
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hujan, cafe dan secangkir kopi merupakan perpaduan yang bagus untuk bertemu seseorang. Tapi jika kau bertemu dalam keadaan basah kuyup, datang ke sebuah cafe dan meminum kopi hitam tanpa suara sementara ada seorang gadis cantik di depanmu itu sangat menyebalkan. / for GHOST event 2013


_**Kopi & Teh**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied dan di dedikasikan untuk event #GHOST2013.**_

_**Karena selama ini selalu pakai title bahasa Inggris, kali ini Mei usahain full pakai title bahasa Indonesia untuk event ini. Terinsipirasi setelah mikir mau minum white coffe. Yeah, ide bisa datang dari mana saja termasuk hal yang remeh temeh.**_

_**Semoga kalian suka ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Kopi & Teh ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari itu hujan lebat, dan Gaara lupa membawa payung. Dengan modal nekad, dia menerobos hujan dan akhirnya mampir ke kedai kopi karena merasa perlu menghangatkan badan serta masih mengingat jika dia tidak boleh sakit. Minggu depan dia sudah ujian semester dan tidak mau harus mengikuti ujian susulan yang tentu saja soalnya jauh lebih sulit dari pada ujian yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, Gaara masih menyayangi otaknya.

Dan di sinilah sekarang, di dalam kedai yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan sama dengan Gaara, menghangatkan badan. Tampak banyak gadis-gadis yang menjerit tertahan serta berbisik-bisik karena penampilah Gaara yang oh-so-sexy.

Dengan rambut basah yang masih menyisakan tetesan air hujan. Badan yang basah kuyup dan menampilkan bagian tubuh Gaara seperti otot-otot badan -salah sendiri lupa membawa jas almamaternya ke sekolah- serta tatapan Gaara yang membuat gadis mana sih yang nggak klepek-klepek.

Tahu menjadi pusat perhatian, Gaara berusaha mencari tempat kosong dan dia menemukannya. Di pojok sana, ada seorang gadis yang satu sekolah dengannya yang sedang asik membaca buku. Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana yang di sambut desahan kecewa oleh para gadis yang sendari tadi memerhatikan Gaara.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Hell! Seumur-umur belum pernah Gaara bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya dia langsung duduk tanpa permisi.

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menatap Gaara. Dan Gaara berani bersumpah, gadis yang ada di hadapannya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia temui.

"Silahkan.." Lalu gadis itu kembali meneruskan bacaanya

Kali ini Gaara jadi salah tingkah. Biasanya dia yang mencuekin para gadis yang selalu cerewet dan cari perhatian darinya. Lha ini, dia yang malah di cuekin.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"Tanya Gaara saat pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan

"Hot tea dan sepotong stroberry shortcake.."Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di tangannya

Setelah pelayan berlalu, Gaara memandang gadis itu yang tampak serius dengan bacaannya. Sebegitu baguskah buku itu sampai Gaara yang seganteng ini di cuekkin?

"Kau membaca tentang apa?"Tanya Gaara yang akhirnya membuka suaranya, bosan hanya menjadi pengamat

"Sejarah perang dunia kedua"

Gaara tentu saja kaget -untung saja wajahnya tetap memasang wajah cool- karena selama ini belum pernah dia menemui gadis yang tertarik dengan sejarah. Biasanya mereka kalau tidak membaca majalah fashion, pasti membaca novel romantis. Bukan salah Gaara mengetahui hal itu karena kakak perempuannya melakukannya.

"Menarik.."Ucap Gaara tanpa sadar menyuarakan pendapatnya pada gadis di depannya dan gadis itu mengira jika Gaara menilai tentang bacaannya yang membuatnya bersuara "Tentu saja"

Percakapan mereka harus terinterupsi lantaran pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Saat Gaara menikmati _**black coffe**_ miliknya, gadis yang ada di depannya akhirnya berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa diantara seluruh minuman yang ada di sini, kau memilih kopi hitam?" Pertanyaan yang tidak terduga itu membuat Gaara memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya

"Kau memperhatikannya?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan Gaara merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak, itu bukan efek kopi yang di minumnya.

"Lain kali kau jangan minum kopi hitam. Kasihanilah tubuhmu yang harus bekerja keras untuk mengurai kopi pekat itu.." Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak terduga

"Tapi aku tidak memesan _**espresso**_.."

"Menurutku sama saja"

Dan jadilah mereka terlibat percakapan yang tidak jarang dihiasi dengan perdebatan. Bahkan perdebatan mereka sempat memancing beberapa orang yang ada di cafe (yang mayoritas adalah gadis-gadis yang iri dengan gadis yang diajak bicara oleh Gaara).

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Kopi & Teh ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hujan sudah reda dan Gaara serta gadis indigo itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Saat keluar dari cafe, gadis itu tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat pelangi. Gaara sebenarnya tidak begitu suka pelangi ataupun fenomena apapun setelah hujan. Tapi demi senyuman itu, sepertinya bisa bertahan.

"Aku baru menyadari sejak tadi kita belum mengenalkan diri.."Tawanya dan mengulurkan tangannya "Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sabaku Gaara"

"Lain kali jangan lupa membawa payung agar tidak kehujanan.."Nasehat gadis itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Gaara

Gaara hanya tersenyum (dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya) sebelum berjalan kearah berlawanan. Kisah mereka belumlah berakhir. Tidak, ini barulah permulaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Kopi & Teh ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan tabok Mei karena endingnya seperti itu. Ide sudah mentok dan hanya inilah kemampuan Mei.**_

_**Happy GHOST Day :D**_


End file.
